


Risks

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne, Sheppard and Mitchell take an enormous risk. Set during the period back on Earth during "The Return"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

John's jacking him off in that lazy way he has. Evan didn't know it was possible to make sex seem lazy but John Sheppard has that gift.

Of course, at the moment, John's keeping his hand moving in time with his hips, fucking Evan slowly while his hand glides up and down Evan's dick at the same pace. Evan wants to buck his hips or wriggle or do _something_ to make John speed up, but he can't, because Cameron is kneeling over his face and feeding his cock into Evan's mouth.

He's well and truly trapped. That should freak him out. Two men – two superior officers, no less – are holding him down in bed and fucking him relentlessly. Instead he feels like he's melting into pure lust. He's already given his body up to them. No sense pretending modesty or holding anything back anymore.

In the tiny fraction of his brain that is still working, Evan knows John's keeping things slow because Evan's got a mouth full of cock and no leverage. John also knows Cam Mitchell is not a small man and that exuberant personality was not compensating for anything. If Evan starts to move around too much there could be a choking problem. So John is doing Evan torturously slowly for his own safety, really.

He wants to snort at that. Like any of this is safe.

Instead he rubs his hands up and down Cameron's thighs and stares up at the leader of the fabled SG-1. Cameron has the most gorgeous arms Evan's seen in a long time, and right now one is bracing him against the wall. The other his around the base of his dick, guiding his erection between Evan's lips. Cam's chest is covered in light hair and shining in the low light with sweat. Evan can just reach his ass and tease the crease, which is also slick. He feels John's fingers join his exploring the sweet curves and Cameron makes this choked, desperate noise. The slow pace is driving Cameron as crazy as any of them.

They were crazy for doing this in the first place. Evan knows if so much as a whisper of what they were doing here got out, forget any futile hope of getting back to Atlantis. All three of them would be lucky not to be dishonorably discharged.

John and Cameron both had a slight bit of the crazy, doing what they do. It wasn't that wildly out of character for them to take this kind of risk. In spite of his job, Evan's never been a real adrenaline junkie, until now.

After losing Atlantis, things just weren't the same.

The element of danger ramps up his responses. Evan sucks harder, tongue pushing against the underside of Cameron's cock. Cam fucks his mouth a little harder and Evan's fingers knead his thighs. He can feel the way Cameron's getting close and he stares up, watching the way the other man's jaw goes slack and his head falls down. He's staring down into Evan's eyes as he jerks and shakes and comes and Evan just sucks even harder and swallows as Cameron pumps into his mouth.

Cameron pulls away and Evan lets go, watching as the other man flops onto the bed alongside him. Evan doesn't get to stare long because John squeezes his cock a little roughly and growls, "Not done with you yet, Lorne." Then John's tugging his hips up a bit higher, the better to hit Evan's prostate, and now he is wriggling around, trying to push himself down onto John's cock harder. The slow teasing was nice before but now he needs it hard and fast and he knows John will give it to him.

But Cameron's voice cuts across the sounds of flesh meeting, "Wait."

Evan actually whimpers, which is just damned embarrassing, but he's been primed for a long time now and his balls ache. Then Cameron puts a hand on his chest and says something that almost makes him come right there. "I want to suck him off."

He gets a glimpse of Cameron's smirk and then John is leaning back a little and Cameron is moving and then Evan's muttering curses because Cameron's mouth wraps around his rigid cock and his lips slide wetly down the length of it before moving back up. It's not slow or fast, it's just heat and wet along every millimeter of his erection and Evan's fingers twist in the sheets so hard his hands hurt. He can feel John's cock, thick and hard and buried all the way inside him. John's moving just a tiny little bit, rocking in and out but not enough to dislodge Cameron and Evan cannot take this. John's cock is in his ass and Cameron's mouth is surrounding his dick and there's just too much sensation.

When someone – he has no idea who – starts teasing his balls with a fingertip, Evan explodes. He actually yells, the orgasm bursting through his groin as his cock spurts in Cameron's mouth over and over until he should be done but the wave keeps rolling because John starts pounding into his ass, fingers digging into Evan's flesh hard enough to leave marks. The heat from the friction adds to the orgasm and Evan is still coming, somehow, although he's wrung dry and can't possibly ejaculate any more. His cock is still hard and Cameron's hand is playing with him as his body tightens around John's dick. John moans and Evan can feel John coming inside of him and his cock jerks again, the wave cresting so hard Evan's vision blacks out for a few seconds, the pleasure is so intense.

He drifts, insensible, for a while, only distantly aware of John pulling out and someone cleaning him up. His body is lead and he can't do more than turn over and curl onto his side. Fingers ruffle through his hair, but he can't open his eyes to see who, and before he can gather the strength to rouse himself he falls asleep, cocooned by warmth on either side of him.


End file.
